


There's Something About Thigh Holsters

by gaydemonium



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Malec, Malec Fluff, Malec Smut, Thigh Holsters, holster kink, who knew magnus would even have this kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 00:06:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9572900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaydemonium/pseuds/gaydemonium
Summary: Something as simple as a thigh holster shouldn't be so arousing.





	

Thigh holsters are used for many reasons. In a Shadowhunter's case, they're used to sheath their seraph blades. Recently introduced, every Shadowhunter was required to have one on each leg or just on one. It was their choice. Alec wore his on his left thigh and it couldn't have been more sexy looking.

The first time Magnus saw him with it, he found it rather odd. "Doesn't that restrict your movement at all?"

"What, this?" Alec pointed to the holster. "No. Not really. I don't really agree with it but that's part of the required equipment now. You don't like it?"

"Well...." Magnus wouldn't say that he didn't, because he honestly thought it looked kind of sexy. The way it hugged Alec's muscular thigh almost made him jealous of an inanimate object. It was ridiculous. "It just seems impractical if you needed to do flips and stuff."

Alec raised an eyebrow. He was obviously amused by Magnus' reluctance to tell the truth but he said nothing as he sheathed his blade into the holster. "I'll make sure to put in a complaint to the Clave. 'Unable to do flips and stuff'."

Magnus shot him a look. "Laugh all you want but one day those things will be the death of you. I'll be at your funeral, dressed in a gorgeous suit and looking all fabulous, leaning over your corpse and you know what I'll whisper?" He leaned in, his voice dropping in pitch. "I told you so."

Alec snorted. "Relax, would you? Next thing I know you'll be telling me that steles are impractical and I might sit on it and it'll go up my ass."

"I haven't thought of that one. But you're right. It may actually rip through your pants-"

"I can't listen to this. If I'm laughing during the mission, it'll compromise it completely," Alec quickly kissed him on the cheek. "I'll be home later tonight. Don't wait up for me."

"I won't..." Magnus grumbled, tossing more powder into his potion. Stupid Shadowhunter and his sexy thigh holster....thinks he's all that and a bag of chips.

In bed later that night, Magnus lay under the covers waiting for Alec to come home. This was the worst part, the waiting. There was always a chance that he might not come home but Magnus couldn't think about that. He always kept a positive head on his shoulders. But there were nights where he'd wake up in a sweat, screaming Alec's name because he had a nightmare or another that Alec was killed in battle and he couldn't save him.

The bedroom light suddenly flicked on. A rumpled but unharmed Alec stood in the doorway, looking down at Magnus with a confused expression.

"Are you okay? You're up later than usual," he said as he took off his jacket.

"I don't go to sleep until I know you're home safe and sound," said Magnus. When he sat up in the bed, he sent a silent thank you to whatever higher beings were out there as Alec reached up to the collar of the back of his shirt, grabbed a hold of it and slid it over his head. Magnus had to swallow past a moan in his throat before he could properly speak. "So how did it go? Kick some ass and take some names?"

Alec looked over his pale shoulder at him. "Yes. Clary nearly ruined the mission but we got lucky. Rogue vampires are a pain in the ass to handle."

"I believe you," Magnus let his eyes roam down over his boyfriend's upper body, taking in all the angles and muscles that shifted and moved fluidly under pale skin. "I'm glad you're home though. The anxiety was killing me."

"I'm glad to be home. I'm exhausted." Alec reached down to the holster wrapped around his thigh and began to unclip it.

Something as simple as a thigh holster shouldn't be so arousing. As Alec's long and slim fingers worked their way through the series of clips that held it snug against his thigh, Magnus could feel the blood rushing down south as each click made him grow harder and harder. Embarrassed, he shifted to his side so that the blankets weren't tented.

The holster was now off, but the show didn't end there. Alec went to work on his jeans then, the button popping open with ease and the zipper moving painstakingly slow (or at least it was to Magnus) as he unzipped it. He then slipped his jeans down his legs, revealing a pair of black boxer briefs under them. Alec made black clothing look so sexual and hot, Magnus thought to himself. It didn't matter what it was; shirts, pants, hell even socks looked good on him. Black was his best look.

Standing up again, Alec leaned down and fixed his boxer briefs. Magnus had to stuff a pillow into his mouth as the Shadowhunter slipped his fingers under the legs of his boxer briefs and adjust them down over his gorgeous thighs before fixing the waistband just below his hips, revealing a pair of V lines that Magnus suddenly found himself craving to touch, nip, bite and mark as his own.

"I think I can sleep for a month," Alec said as he crawled into bed. "Wake me up never."

Alec closed his eyes and began to drift, leaving Magnus suddenly very aroused and with no way to relieve himself. He peered under the blankets and saw his boner. Frowning, he looked over at sleeping Alec, whose mouth was gaping open and was snoring away. He wasn't using his hand. Not when his boyfriend was right there to help him.

"Alec. Baby...." Magnus moaned. He leaned over and kissed Alec's collarbone in attempt to wake him up.

"Mm," Alec groaned. "Stop it. I'm trying to sleep..."

Magnus was quickly getting frustrated, so taking Alec's hand, he slid it under the blankets and down over his erection.

Alec's eyes snapped open immediately. "Whoa....what the hell? Why are you hard?"

"Why do you think? You're so damn sexy. And I'm beginning to like that thigh holster on you....it's hot."

Alec groaned as Magnus licked his neck rune. "Mag-Magnus....I thought you didn't like it? Called it impractical?"

Magnus sucked on the skin below his jaw. "What's impractical is how hard you made me. Do something about it before I make you do something about it."

Alec smirked. He loved it when Magnus got demanding. It was sexy. Reaching up and cupping a hand behind Magnus' neck, he pulled the warlock towards him and kissed him roughly on the mouth. A twinge of pleasure went through him as he felt the warlock groan into his mouth and he took this opportunity to slip his tongue inside Magnus' mouth.

With a growl, Magnus pushed Alec down flat onto the bed and ripped the bedsheets off them. It was getting much too hot in the bedroom; a thin sheen of sweat already forming on their bodies. No sheets between them or covering them up, Magnus purred playfully and bit his lower lip as he took in Alec's 6'3 long form.

"God, I've been waiting all night for this. I couldn't stop thinking of you in sexy Shadowhunter mode-and that goddamn thigh holster," Magnus leaned down, slowly kissing Alec's left thigh where there were red marks from the clips that were wrapped around there. He kissed every mark, even lightly tracing them with his tongue which caused Alec to arch on the bed and groan deeply, the sound making Magnus get even more harder than he already was.

"Impractical...." Alec groaned as he felt Magnus' teeth sink into his inner thigh. "Doesn't alway mean illogical."

Magnus moved his mouth further north, his nose grazing over the growing bulge in Alec's boxer briefs, kissing along his happy trail, up and over the forest of thick hair covering his chest, and finally back up to his mouth again. "You talk too much. Shut up."

Alec whined as Magnus reached beneath and bucked him upwards. He felt the warlock's' expert hands squeeze and massage his ass and the feeling was glorious and all but he needed more. No. He wanted more.

"Alec...." Magnus groaned. "I need you to do something for me."

Alec moaned again. "As long as it doesn't involve any of that weird fifty shades stuff. You know I don't like that."

Magnus shook his head. "None of that. This is going to sound weird but....can you put on the thigh holster again?"

Alec lift his head off the pillow to look at Magnus. "You're kidding, right?"

"Uh.....no?"

".....why?"

Magnus waved his hands in defeat. "Because I think it looks sexy on you, alright? Is that what you want to hear? I had to sit there and watch you strip-which by the way was total striptease even though you weren't trying-I had to watch you take off your clothes and it took every ounce of my self-control to not grab you there and then and just fuck you senseless. And this thigh holster?" Magnus grabbed it from the chair and lift it. "Tell the Clave I said thank you. This is a God given gift. Especially when your boyfriend is hotter than the fiery pits of Hell itself and he pulls off something as impractical as this."

Alec blinked. It wasn't often Magnus rambled like this. He didn't swear very often either but as he did, it became very obvious to Alec how sexually frustrated he was and how much he really wanted Alec to put on the holster. "Okay. I'll put it on."

Magnus froze in surprise. "You will? Really?"

"Sure. If it'll make you happy, then I'll do it," Alec reached out with a hand and took the holster from Magnus. "I don't know why you love this so much...you're odd."

Magnus rolled his eyes. "Maybe I just so happen to love the thigh it's attached to? Have you ever thought of that, tough guy?" Once Alec had the holster on, Magnus admired him from head to toe. "By the angel, you are a beautiful specimen of a man."

Alec blushed, reaching up to the back of his neck to rub his hair and licked his lower lip. "Nowhere near as beautiful as you are. You're magical and stuff. You can do things I can only dream of doing."

Magnus sighed. "Alexander, there's one thing you do that I can only dream of doing and that is pulling off a thigh holster. The way you do it....I can't even put it into words what it does to me."

Alec beamed, looking like a proud child. "Yeah? Do I look good?"

Pulling Alec to the bed, Magnus ran a hand over the hazel eyed Shadowhunter's thigh and kissed him. "You always look good, Alec. Always."

Alec smirked. "As do you. Now before we continue what we were doing, is there anything else you want to get kinky with? Do you know a few tricks with a stele that you learned back in the day?"

"Few tricks with a-" Magnus cackled so hard that the bed shook. "Honestly? No. I don't know any tricks with steles. Unless you do...."

Alec cleared his throat. "No. No. Don't know-don't know any tricks-can we just...." He tapped his lips with a finger.

Magnus laughed. "Okay, okay. Fine." He groaned immediately as Alec's mouth crashed down onto his. When he felt the holster rubbed against his thigh, he groaned in pleasure. "Oh yes. Who knew this would be kinky as all hell...."

"You did apparently," Alec's voice was deep and rough as he spoke. His mouth was too busy sucking and biting Magnus' neck to say much which in Magnus' case was a good thing. The less talking that was going on, the better.

When Alec suddenly took him inside his mouth, Magnus arched off the bed while gripping the mattress beneath him, expecting to find sheets but he remembered that he had tossed them off the bed just minutes before.

"Oh my god...." Magnus moaned. "Oh Alec...."

Alec rolled his eyes but smirked as the warlock unraveled and became nothing but putty on the bed. He was completely at the mercy of a Shadowhunter, but in the best way possible. Alec couldn't find find any more pleasurable than making the High Warlock of Brooklyn fall to his knees-or fall into the bed in this case. Not only did it give him a sense of power but it also gave him a confidence boost. He must've been doing something right if Magnus kept coming back for more.

Magnus let out a loud moan as he orgasmed. Alec had pulled away (he didn't like the taste) and waited for Magnus to come down from his high. This took a few moments.

"That was....incredible," Magnus chuckled.

"Did the thigh holster do anything for you?" Alec asked, his voice laced with sarcasm but the smirk on his face ruining the sarcastic remark.

"Oh. You'd be surprised. I-" Magnus inhaled deeply. "I think I'm high. High on love. Drunk on your very presence."

"I think you've been snorting fairy dust while I'm away," Alec chuckled as he unclipped the holster from his thigh. It left behind angry red marks on his skin so he rubbed them with his hands. "Ow. Didn't think it would chafe me like this."

Magnus moved his hands out of the way. "Here. Let me. It's the least I can do for you after you gave me a happy ending."

Alec snorted as a soft glow emanated from Magnus' hands. As they hovered over his chaffed thigh, he felt a warm sensation prickle along his skin. It stung at first but soon turned into a soothing pulse. In no time at all, the marks that the holster left behind were gone. "Thank you. You didn't have to do that, you know. I could've used a healing rune."

"I know. But I like healing you. Gives me a sense of comfort knowing that you're okay," Magnus kissed Alec's stomach, leaning his forehead against it. "I'm sorry if I ruined your night. I knew you were tired but yet I kept you up anyway. I shouldn't have done that."

Alec laughed. "Why are you apologizing? I had an amazing time. I found out that you think thigh holsters are kinky. This is info I can use against you."

Magnus looked up at him, eyes squinted in suspicion. "You wouldn't dare. I have dirt on you too. Like how every morning when you shower you sing Girls Just Want To Have Fun in the worst voice possible."

Alec choked. "I do not sing in the shower! And why are listening to me outside the bathroom door for anyway? That's an invasion of privacy!"

"It really isn't when your voice carries and the walls are thin," Magnus keeled over with laughter at the look of pure horror on Alec's face. "Alec. Babe. I love you. You must know that. I even love your creaky shower singing."

Alec caved in and let himself be kissed. "I love you too. Even your weird thigh holster obsession. Or kink. Whatever you want to call it."

"Don't kink shame me. It's not nice."

"Truly."

They both lay in bed together that night, legs a tangled mess and sheets on the floor, with Magnus sleeping soundly, his cheek pressed against Alec's chest. The thigh holster lay on the floor where it would be used again the next night, the night after that and many more times after that.


End file.
